


Hot Chocolate and Kisses

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [6]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Vampire!aloha, a bit of a headcanon but, aloha doesn't like the cold, also some cuddles, and its also cold, they're havng hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: A cold night in Inkopolis, Mask was staying over at Aloha's place. That's when Aloha decided it's a great time to have hot chocolate, despite what Mask thinks.





	Hot Chocolate and Kisses

Stars were twinkling in the winter dusk sky as Aloha closed the curtains, once he noticed the sun had settled. “The suuuuuun is alreeeeady down?” He heard a voice behind him, turning to the figure on the couch. “Yeah Mask, though now seems like a good time for hot chocolate♪” Aloha smiled brightly, cause Mask to roll his eyes. “Why hoooot chocooooolate?” Mask asked, bored out of his mind. “One, it’s cold. Even though I’m a vampire, I can still feel cold and I hate it. Two, it’s perfect for this type of weather~ and it’s easy to make too!” Aloha replies as Mask sighed. He had forgotten Aloha knows how to bake, but he’s curious how homemade hot chocolate would taste like. “Fiiiine”.

 

Mask started playing on his phone, while Aloha was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate. He heard the other started humming, making him think of a certain paper series when the characters start cooking for the player.  _ ‘Hmm, I should play The Million year Treasure again’ _ Mask thought to himself, as Aloha exited the kitchen, holding two mugs filled with hot chocolate. “Here ya go, Masky~” Aloha winked, causing Mask to flush slightly. “Shuuuuut it” Mask replied, taking the mug as Aloha sat next to him, already drinking his. Taking off his Gas Mask, Mask took a sip, noticing how delicious it was. “It’s strange how good this is, Aloha”, Mask said, as Aloha rolled his eyes. “Geez Mask, thanks a lot”. The two quietly drank the sweet chocolate drink, Mask going deep in his thoughts. He didn’t hear the other call out to him until he felt a bit of pressure on his shoulder. “Haaaaa? Aloha, whaat are you doooing?”

 

“Leaning against you. You’re warm, y’know” Aloha replied, still holding onto his mug feeling it’s warmth. He likes this feeling, as he quietly listen to the other’s breathing. Mask, on the other hand, flushed cyan as he quietly continued drinking the hot chocolate.

 

A few minutes passed by as Aloha was washing the mugs in the kitchen, Mask going back on his phone playing a dating game he downloaded a few days ago. He wouldn’t lie, but he loved it and all the characters. Though he hated how long it takes to keep playing, having to wait a day to get the story tickets back. Deep in his game, he didn’t noticed the other returning and sitting back down until he heard Aloha call out his  _ name _ . “Masky~” Aloha leaned close, getting an reaction from the other. “A-Aloooha?! W-What are you doing?!” Mask leaned back a bit, his face flushing. “What’s wrong~? I’ve told you I like you~” Aloha leaned closer, their noses almost touching. Mask stuttered, as Aloha moved away with a grin on his face. “Hahaha♪ Mask, your reactions are always the greatest!”

 

Mask glared at Aloha, not liking the fact he just teased him. Lifting up his Gas Mask, he pulled Aloha closer, pink eyes meeting with his cyan. “Mask?” Aloha was surprised, seeing a slight glare from the other. Did he not like being teased? Before Aloha could say anything, his lips were met with the other’s, surprised by the other’s action. Aloha then returned the kiss, feeling content. He really did love Mask, as the two pulled away for Mask to catch his breath.

 

“Mask I-“, Aloha said, his face still flustered from the kiss as he nuzzled against the other’s neck. Mask’s look over, before he realized what Aloha was about to do. “Aloha, wait-“ Mask couldn’t finish his sentence as Aloha bit into his neck.

 

“Maaaaaaask! I said I was sorry!” Aloha pouted, sitting on the other side of the couch, arms crossed. “Yooou still biiiit mee!” Mask sighed with a annoyed look while rubbing his neck, “I knoooow you’re a vaaaaampire but don’t go biiiting without my permissioooon!” Aloha rolled his eyes grabbing the blanket next to him, covering himself as he snuggled against the couch. “Sor~ry  _ Mask _ , I’ve told you before that I can’t help it sometimes.” Truthfully, Aloha noticed Mask smelled a bit sweeter than normal, which drove him a bit crazy after the kiss. As much as he hated what he was, he really can’t stop himself. At least he didn’t take as much as the first time he bit Mask.

 

The two stayed in silence, Mask glancing towards Aloha as he noticed Aloha snuggling more into the blanket.  _ ‘He really can’t stand the cold?’ _ Mask thought to himself, before remembering Aloha actually felt cold. Sighing, he scooted closer to Aloha irritated. Aloha didn’t noticed him, as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling Aloha closer. Aloha was snapped out of his thoughts, surprised by Mask. What was he doing? Wasn’t Mask mad at him? Aloha couldn’t really understand why Mask decided to  _ hug _ him, but he appreciates the warmth he’s feeling. It was really nice. Mask look over as Aloha snuggled against him, petting his head in return.

 

“Hey Mask”, Aloha said as Mask let out a small ‘hm’, “Would you like to go to Arowana Mall with me tomorrow? I’ll buy you the burger you always like.” 

 

“Fiiine” Mask replied, deciding to go back to his phone while petting Aloha’s head every few seconds. He noticed the lack of talking from the other after a few minutes, looking to see Aloha had fallen asleep, still snuggled against him. With a small sigh, Mask carefully move a bit, putting his phone in his pocket and got up from the couch, carrying Aloha in his arms. Going to Aloha’s room, he softly laid him on the bed after moving the sheets, covering him. Going to the other side of the bed, he got onto the bed getting comfortable. Mask then moved closer to Aloha, giving him a small kiss on his forehead as sleep started to take over, closing his eyes as he fell into slumber.


End file.
